Our first time
by Sweet Bubbie
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have sex for the first time. Peeta's point of view. One-shot.


Finally the world was back to normal. Panem had fell and that capital was defeated. Katniss and I go back to living our life, normally. Hopefully. I was still up in the air about if she wanted me or Gale. I still had visions that had been put into my mind that didn't exist thanks to Snow and tracker jacker venom. We were in district 12 now, back to our homes that desperately needed rebuilt. Katniss had been struggling with death of Prim. She was sitting in the woods and see was looking at the sky solemnly.

"Are you okay Katniss? I ask her and run my hand up and down her back.

"Yeah. I miss her though." She said looking at a tulip. "She used to put these in my hair and call me the flower princess." She smiled sadly.

"I understand." She nodded, knowing that I fully did. I lost my entire family. I started to shake, the tracker jacker venom was showing Katniss killing my parents again.

"Peeta! Peeta! It isn't really!" She shouted, gripping my shoulders and giving them a shake. I could hear her voice and it was sending shots of adrenaline and anger through me, even though I knew she wasn't lying. Snow killed my parents with a nuke. Katniss wouldn't do that to me, she wouldn't hurt anyone she cared for, and I knew we cared for each other.

"I'm okay." I whispered. She sighed, looking relieved.

"I wish I could find away to fix that." She put her hand on mine.

"Maybe one day there will be." I get excited from the warmth of her fingers against mine.

"Peeta." She mumbled and leans closer. I leaned to meet her half way. She is going to kiss me. A tremble of excitement crossed through me. We had kissed many of times before, but maybe this meant she was choosing me. After all, Gale wasn't even in our district. I feel like she may have told him she didn't want him. He would have stayed if he thought she wanted him.

Our lips meet and hers were so pillowy and sweet. I let out a small groan of excitement and I could feel her smile against my lips. I felt daring so I began to coax her mouth open, so I could slide my tongue in. She went for it. The next I knew her hands were in my hair and she was on top of me.

"Katniss." I moaned. My lips kissed down her neck and I could feel her body shaking.

"I need you, Peeta." She whispered.

"You need me?" I repeated in question form, no longer kissing her.

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Why?" Hoping she would say the words I wanted to hear.

"I love you." Yep, she said them. I could die happy, she had chosen me.

"I love you too Katniss." I pulled away to look into her eyes as I say the words. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

She went back into kissing me, and started to pull off her black jacket. I began to feel nervous. Were we going to have sex? I had to be dreaming.

She gave a tug on the hem of my shirt and I helped her get it off. She ran her hands along my chest, over the scars I had gained in all of our battles, "My brave, Peeta." She looked into my eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

As we kissed, my erection was unbearably hard. I know that she had to feel against her butt, but the she started grinned on top of it, "Ohhh!" Popped out of my mouth before I could stop it. She laughed a little, but then started to pull her green tank top over her head. She didn't have a bra on, her breast were so large and lovely. I had only seen peeks of them during costume changes and when her shirt would get snagged up with holes. I reached out slowly, that way if she didn't want me to touch them, she would be able to stop me. Instead she smiled, "Go ahead." The my hands flew to her breast. I covered them both palming and the kneading them. Her breaths began to get choppy and she looked at me through grey eyes with dilated pupils. Our hands were roaming all over one another.

She reach down for my pants buttons and I huffed in a breath. She undid the buttons slowly her eyes flashing from my penis to my face. Then she began to pull down my pants and boxers. I gulped and wanted to kick myself for it. It sounded so loud. When she got down to the area above my knees, my penis was exposed but I was more nervous about my missing leg killing the moment. "Katniss, you might not want to pull them down any further."

"Peeta, that fact that your missing part of your leg does not bother me." She said raising an eyebrow. I knew she was annoyed that I would think she would care about something so shallow. She stood up, pulling down her track pants. I can feel my cock jerk with excitement. Seeing her fully nude for the first time made me crazy. I leaned up for and she came back down and laid beside me.

"Can I touch you?" I asked. She nods her head and I brushed my fingers through the black curls between her thighs. I moaned when I felt how moist she is. Then she reached out and touch my cock. Slowly inspecting it with her fingers. She was 100% a curious person. She stroked her hand and I shuttered. She liked my reaction, I could tell because it made her do that more. I then continued to running my fingers between her lips. She let out a small moan, especially when I hit the area with the clitoris.

"Peeta! Peeta!" She moaned rocking her hips onto my fingers. I decided to slide a finger in side, hoping she wouldn't mind. When I did she quit stroking me, I was preparing for her to tell me to stop, but instead she was humping my hand hard. I pumped in and out of her, gain her praises. The mixed between oh's and yes and my name. When I put another finger inside she moaned loudly.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"For?" I hoped she meant sex, but I wanted to be sure.

She raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

"I just wanted to make sure." I crawl on top of her positioning myself between her thighs. When the tip of my penis brushes against I yell out. It felt so wet and good. I was going to take things slow, but she grabbed me and lined me up with her entrance.

I slowly started to sink in and her eyes widen. Never has anything felt so good. It was warm and wet. The tightness on my penis was indescribable.

"Are you okay?" I bit out. Trying not to thrust.

"Slow." She warned, but nods her head.

I do small thrust, inching in, I didn't want to hurt her, but every thrust deeper, the closer I came to blowing.

Once I was finally inside her completely, I let her get used to it. "Tell me when you are ready." I say as I brushes kisses along her face. After about 20 seconds, but what seemed like hours, she grabbed my hips to motion me to thrust.

I did small thrust at first, then she started to moan. "More Peeta." She commanded. I gave her what she wanted. I began going harder and she was moaning my name. Then her body tensed and her eyes flashed wide and then shut. She started shaking her head, her dark curls flying everywhere. It was too much, she arched her back, which pressed her breast against me.

That sent me over the edge, "Katniss! I love you!" I groaned as I came inside of her, which was the most amazing feeling ever. I fell on top of her panting and had to force myself to roll to her side.

"I love you, Peeta." She whispered and wrapped her fingers around mine.


End file.
